Who Knew
by The Original Undertaker
Summary: He stayed there for awhile, looking into a sea of faces until he saw a familiar one. "Alice" he thought to himself. Okay, bare with me. i wanted to do a random couple and i thinks it's kind of cute. this is my first fan fic so enjoy, if i need something to work on then please tell. i want to know how to make it better in the future.


Elliot was bored out of his mind; Leo was off on an errand and wouldn't be back until ten o'clock at night. Elliot figured he would last, but he underestimated himself. He did try to read the holy knight, again. Every single time, it was that or be bombarded with his older sister. He loved his sister he really did, but sometimes it can become a nuisance.  
So instead of moping around he decided to go see Oz.

"I'm just bored." he thought to himself." I'll be sure to make that clear to him. I'm just bored that's all."

He was heading into town, where Oz should be. Sharon told him, but he didn't why she was smirking at him. As if she had something afoot, he decided that he didn't want to know. Some things are better left not known, at all. Besides he was almost sure it didn't have to do with him, almost. But since it was almost he just pushed that matter in the back of his mind, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

He got out of the carriage, and looked around him it was a big town. The market was such filled with life, it was hard to breathe. Really you couldn't breathe, you could suffocate in there, and if that didn't kill you. Just one small trip, you'll be run over. Now that would probably due you in. lucky Elliot saw a path that wasn't too crowded that leaded to town square. And he took it.

He stayed there for awhile, looking into a sea of faces until he saw a familiar one.

"Alice" he thought to himself. She look sad, she must have gotten lost. It wouldn't be a surprise, she so little. He walk on over to her. As he was walking he came to the realization that he and she never talk that much. He didn't even know what to say, and he can't turn back now she was now looking right at him.

"You!" she yelled which caught Elliot off guard. And the poor little girl right next to her. The little girl flinched and whimpered. Alice scampered into Elliott's direction, leaving an angry mother and the frightened child.

"Help me find Oz and seaweed head" she pointed at him

"What? Seaweed brain? You mean Gilbert?" backing away

"Well who else would I be talking about"

"How was I supposed to know who you're talking about, and don't order me around!"

Don't talk to me like that!" She was about to kick him but instead his her pinkie toe on something hard. She then let out a hard gasp and held her breath and teared up. This made Elliot glad she deserved it. But then he got a feeling. There was an aura in the air, not a good one. It was coming from the towns' people and it was directed right at him. He heard whispers saying

"Shameless, making a girl cry!"

"Jerk."

"That boy needs a lot to learn before becoming a real man."

"Humph!"

He look around him he could practically see the aura. He looked to Alice still holding her breath and now what appeared to tear run down her face.

"Crap!" he thought to himself. "Think quickly umm, what did she like again? He knows there was something."

"Hey umm, you want me to buy you some, umm" he quickly look around and saw a food. Stand. "Do you want food?"

She looked at him and asked

"can I have meat?"

"Sure."

Her face immediately lit up and she grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, let's go!"

She had a fairly tight grip she lead him to a stand with pricy meat he sighed. There was no helping it, he felt like he was about to get murdered back there. He reluctantly paid for the meat, and then he turned to Alice and said.

"Let's go sit somewhere and wait to see if Oz shows up"

She nodded obviously she paid little attention, it was just her and her meat and nothing else mattered. Elliot found a little unused table and sat down, she sat across from him. They sat in silence, which made Elliot extremely uncomfortable. He had to break the silence somehow, he didn't care what the topic about just something.

"How did you get separated from Oz?"

"It's his fault, he wasn't paying attention, he ran off somewhere with that seaweed head"

"I see" he looked at his watch it was 4:42PM, then the two sat there for an hour or two.

"How dare he make me wait this long, I'm going to find him" she said while standing up

"Let me look with you." He got up to walk with her.

"Whatever."

By this time it was getting dark and cloudy it could rain any minute now.

"Oz where the hell are you, if I don't find you by the time it rains I'm going make sure you get what's coming to you. I really don't want to be stuck with this girl." He said quietly to himself.


End file.
